


Give It to Me

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a birthday gift forenchanted_jaewho asked for 'H/D, unexpected birthday surprise.' Alas, the prompt is barely there but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	Give It to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchanted_Jae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for **enchanted_jae** who asked for 'H/D, unexpected birthday surprise.' Alas, the prompt is barely there but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!

plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose

  
"That went well," Harry said, loosening his tie. "Your father didn't even make any comments about the good old days."

"Mother's spent the last fifteen years trying to get him to accept you." Draco untied one shoe, then pushed the other one off without bothering to untie it. "Perhaps he finally has."

"If so, it's years earlier than I expected." Harry chuckled. "I thought it might be more of a deathbed confession."

"Maybe now that his only child is reaching middle-age..." Draco started then flopped back onto the bed and sighed. 

"You're forty." Harry reached for Draco's belt and undid the buckle. "Hardly old for a wizard."

Draco lifted his hips as Harry tugged Draco's trousers off. "Who said anything about being _old_?"

Harry smirked and lay a hand over Draco's pants, feeling the heat of his rising erection. "As long as this works, I don't care if you're a hundred and forty."

Draco screwed up his face. "I don't want to think about hundred-year-old bollocks, thank you very much." 

Harry finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it toward the Muggle treadmill—what had he been thinking when he'd bought it?—in the corner of the room.

"Now that you're a wizard of a certain age, does that mean you plan to bugger your younger lover senseless?"

"Younger? You'll be forty next month." Draco pushed his pants off and rolled onto his stomach, spreading his thighs. "Though, if you're the younger one, the least you can do is show off your virility and give me a proper seeing to."

Harry suppressed a laugh. Draco was still the same as he ever was, middle-aged or not. Standing between his parted legs, Harry reached out and gave Draco's still firm arse a squeeze. 

"Oh, I'll give it to you, all right."


End file.
